


Axe and Bow

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas discovers Aman in Middle-earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axe and Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

With apologies to Irving Berlin, Fred Astaire, Ginger Rogers and anyone  
else, may I present Legolas, Gimli and the foxtrot. Music maestro please:

 

Aman, I’m in Aman,  
And fair Elvenhome’s a joy I can forego,  
Let the seabirds call – I just don’t want to know  
When we’re out together wielding axe and bow.

Aman, I’m in Aman,  
And your beard out-gleams the sunset’s golden glow  
And the springs of Middle-earth still overflow  
When we’re out together wielding axe and bow.

Oh I love to stroke a tree trunk,  
Feel the branches as they grow,  
But they don’t fill my hand as much  
As wielding axe and bow.

Oh I love to go out singing  
In the starry silver glow  
But it doesn’t thrill my soul as much  
As wielding axe and bow.

Hunt with me! I’ll shoot my arrows for you  
Your axe, sturdy and true,  
Will carry me through to  
Aman, I’m in Aman  
And fair Elvenhome’s a joy I can forego  
Let the seabirds call – I just don’t want to know  
When we’re out together wielding axe and bow.

* * * *

[Lyrics for "Cheek to Cheek"](http://www.reelclassics.com/Teams/Fred&Ginger/lyrics/cheektocheek-lyrics.htm)

[Sound snippet](http://www.eurocosm.com/Application/Images/Cd1/sounds/115-1.mp2)


End file.
